


Blue Skies Don't Cry

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Be nice please, Character Death, Crazy Killer, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, Naruto is missing, an old fanfic idea, old Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: An old Uzumaki Naruto has alzheimer his wife wants their children to bring him, to the old schoolbuilding to he can say goodbye slowly . But then he goes missing, while they look for him Naruto has to deal with the ghost of his past who want him to stay this time .





	1. Chapter 1

' Are you sure this is a good idea ? ' The man in his 40s asked as he pushed the wheel chair of his father to an building .

The building was an old school that closed 70 years ago, windows were too dirty too see inside or broken . Graffiti covered the walls and it just give you the chills .

' Mom said that this was dads last wish ...'

' Mom always say those things, do this and do that for your father ... What a ..'

' Shut up .' The woman looked angry .' Easy there Momo ..' The man looked nervous as his sister raised her fist .' Fuck of Akira ..'

They stopped as they were in front of the building . ' Okay we are here dad .'

The older man did not answer, as he slowly breathes in and out . His unfocused eyes were staring at the ground .' We will sit over there okay daddy .'

The man just sat there, even as his children walked to the other side .

' Why this building .'

' Mom said that dad went to this school, he was one of the only survivors ..'

' I know that but ... Why here ...' The man had an uneasy feeling .

The older man just sat there as the wind blows gently, suddenly he jerks up as he heard laughter .

' _Come on !_ '

' _We gonna be late !_ '

The man slowly stand up neither of his grown up children noticed, he slowly walks to the door .

' _Come on Naruto !_ '

' Sa .. Sak ..'

He grabbed the handle and pushed it open .

' _Naruto come on !_ ' Shouted an girl voice as and small hand grabbed his old one and pulled him in the building .

' Think dad is gonna be okay ? ' Momo said .

' Don't ... It's gonna rain .' Akira said as drops of rain began to fall .' Let's get dad .. ' Both got up as they turn around and they went pale .

' Where is dad ? '

( **Sometime later** ) 

' Akira calm down honey I don't ...' The woman on the phone shut up as Akira screamed .' My father is missing, I tried to school but it's locked . We can't find him ! ' 

' We coming honey ! Calm down don't do anything dangerous ! '

Akira was anything but calm ...

_Dad where are you ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was like an dream, no more like an movie the old ones, where you used the projector and hear the clicking noise ._

_Everything was black and grey, slowl movement, fast momvements, nobody could talk but wave with their hands funny faces too ._

_He walked to a door and he wanted to open it so bad, he grabbed the handle like it was real thing and then ..._

' You finally gonna join us Naruto ? ' Asked the teacher Iruka as he holds his book, and with his ruler looking ready to strike .' Sorry sensei I overslept .' 

' Yes I can see that .' As some children laughed softly, and others smirked at Naruto .' Do you enjoy me hitting you ? ' 

' No sensei .' Naruto said as he began to get nervous .' My clock broke it was fine yesterday, but he broke around 3 ....' He looked at the ground, he was really unlucky today .

' Naruto ... Go to your seat, and don't let me hear a peep from you unless I ask a question understand .' 

Naruto nodded .' Yes sensei .' And quickly ran to his seat, stuck out his tongue at Kiba who shot an middle finger to him .

As he sat he noticed Shikamaru sleeping, lucky bastard but he is smart so nobody said anything . Chouji was eating with sneaky movements, as Ino looked at her mirror

sometimes to check for any fails on her hair .

She shot sometimes nasty faces at Sakura, who gave her dirty looks back as she snapped her scissors at her .

Naruto blushed as he stared at her .

Sakura is so beautiful, soft hair, green eyes, her laugh is so nice to hear .

' Naruto ! ' Iruka screamed Naruto shot up .' Y-yes ? '

' You gonna get it you know ! ' Iruka waved with his ruler, but took pity on Naruto and turned to an other student .

The boy next to Naruto muttered . ' Idiot .' With makes Naruto angry as it was Sasuke ...

_Let this day end now ..._

( **Akira** ) 

' We don't understand officer, my father can't walk ...' Momo cried long before she forced herself to calm down .

' He has Alzheimer and his legs gave up on him, he just can't be that far ... We turned away for what 3 minutes ... ' She looked at her older brother, who was spaced out .' Akira ...' Her hand touched his shoulder, as he jumps up and looked at her and then to the officer .' Yeah ... We turned away for 3 minutes, it started to rain and decided to get him but he was gone .'

' Are you sure the school was locked ? '

' Yes I tried to find other openings but there were none ...'

' What were you doing there actually ? ' Asked an other officer an woman as she gave both of them some thee .' Our father has alzheimer and sometimes he talks about an

Sakura ... None of us knows why, but mom says he may talking about the school where he went as child .'

' Wait your father went to that school .'

' Yes .'

The man stroke his beard in deep thoughts .' Fujiya-san ? ' The three looked confused at him and he waved it off .' Sorry got lost in thoughts .'

He stood up .' We will find your father don't worry .'

 _I hope so ..._ Akira thought _I am not ready to say goodbye yet .._.

( **schoolbuilding** ) 

An old man sat on a child chair, as he stared in front of him .

The class was black, as the winds blows through the creaks, the wood made tired noises but none effects the man .

In front of him was an shadow with red eyes staring back at him, the man did not notice .

Neither did he notice the small shadows with red eyes next to him .

' _Naruto ...._ ' Sang a childs voice . ' _Naruto ...Come and play with us ..._.'


End file.
